Let's Play Pretend!
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: You have to kiss me?" "Well of course,Na-tsu-ki. I have to wake you from your spell." Little HiMEs. Incredibly cute, caviety inducing. Smile and a chuckle or two guarenteed!


Author's Notes:

X3 I really enjoyed writing this. My favorite one shot by far.

If you review, please tell me your favorite part, I'm awful curious. I'm sure you'll have one or two.

**Oh and the story tends to switch between reality and their imagination. You should be able to tell which is which.**

Extra sweet, cavity inducing, perhaps?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME. If I did, this would be a featured short, like the FMA Chibi Party.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cape fluttering madly against the gust of wind and her chest plate sparkling in the sunlight, Natsuki marched towards the tower. Body producing clanking sounds from the armor with each step, she cautiously approached, waiting for the creature of legend to stop her. Gazing up at the window of the decaying brick tower, she reminded herself what this was all for and moved onward.

A loud screech of sorts pierced the morning sky as a beast arose from the Earth. Standing her ground, she watched as its many heads slithered about, examining its prey. Sharp sword in hand, she calculated how to fight the monster before lunging at it. With a mere flicker of her slender wrist, she removed one of its violet colored heads.

The creature howled in pain, its voice causing cracks in the dirt as one neck lay slain on the gravel. With her partner Duran by her side, they attacked once more, the knight slicing the monster's main eye while the wolf fended off its heads from striking his master.

The beast lay still after the onslaught and the woman wiped sweat from her brow and gave her loyal companion a pat on the head. Once the coast was clear, they approached the staircase and trudged up each step, eager to reach the one who awaited them.

The blunette's gloved hand grasped the doorknob with a firm confidence, and just as she was about to turn it—the stack of blocks fell.

"SHI-ZU-RU!" The young Kuga with a curtain fashioned around her neck barked at her friend who stood on top of the ruined pile of blocks with pictures of hiragana and fruit on them. "You're supposed to stay up there until I save you!"

The Shizuru she spoke of nudged another block with her foot before looking up at her with a pout, her paper crown slipping on top of her head. "But my feet hurt and I don't want to be the princess anymore." The six year old protested, her red eyes on the verge of shedding tears.

"I don't want to either!" The five year old in overalls stomped her foot to prove her point.

"Just this once, Natsuki? Please?"

Naginata in hand, Shizuru bravely stood before the vicious wolf, challenging it to try and stop her from entering the tower. A snarl ripped from its throat as it swiped at her. She effectively dodged its paw, and with one swing of her large blade, she rid it of the weaponry it had previously placed on its shoulders. Sending her weapon/partner of choice, Kiyohime, to hold the injured canine off, she ran up the staircase on her own. Armor making crashing noises all the way up, she finally made it to the top, breathing with little exhaustion.

Straightening her appearance up, she opened the wooden door with care and slipped inside the room. There was a lone piece of furniture inside: a large king sized bed with a veil. Underneath it, nestled comfortably in the pale blue sheets, laid a sleeping beauty. The female knight approached her quietly, each step thought out enough so that she would not wake her up nor alert her to her presence.

When she was close enough and well under the silky veil, she brought her hand up to the princess's cheek and caressed her with her thumb.

"I will always protect you, Natsuki."

Leaning closer, her honey hair cascaded down the sides of Natsuki's peaceful slumbering face, and their lips became so close that Shizuru could feel the blunette's hot breath on her. Unable to hold back any longer, she closed the gap between them, letting her emotions reign and-

"You have to kiss me?!" An entire side of the well made block palace fell as Natsuki yelled in surprise.

"Well of course, Na-tsu-ki. I have to wake you from your spell." She replied calmly with a smile, moving just a little closer to her dear friend.

"What spell?!"

"The one the evil witch placed on you. Remember?" She gestured to the laundry basket tipped upside down that had a small redhead three year old underneath. She had her finger in her mouth and the mischievous glint in her green eyes suggested that she somehow knew they were referring to her.

"Oh yeah! Nao's a witch!" The dog lover exclaimed while pointing at the youngest of them. The captured one stuck her tongue out rudely and in response called her stupid.

The "knight" and the "princess" gasped at such language.

"Oooh…" Shizuru whispered in shock.

"You said a bad word! I'm telling Mai!" Jumping off of the blocks, the girl with the large dress over her clothes ran out the bedroom door. "C'mon Officer Shizuru!"

"Coming Officer Natsuki!" Shizuru called, following closely behind. In the hallway, the "officer" was already in her big wheel. "Shizuru! Start the sirens!"

"Mai, they're lying!" The redhead spoke, lifting herself from out of the basket and running over to the group, her overly large pink and white striped shirt fluttering as she moved.

The brunette was seated in the red wagon attached and began making the sound one would hear from a police siren.

"According to the witnesses, she seduced the guard." Natsuki brought the evening's coffee mug up to her lips to take a sip before turning to her partner who was driving.

"How much money did she escape with?" Shizuru asked as she weaved their cruiser across others, trying t catch up with the criminal.

"A few million. She's taking a left."

"Ara…" Turning the wheel sharply to the left, they continued to chase the day's bad guy.

The blunette turned the safety off of her pistol as she ducked out of the window.

"I'll shoot a tire."

"Be careful of pedestrians."

"Will do."

Before Natsuki could shoot as planned, the escapee started firing at them.

A little boy with white hair emerged from a pile of stuffed animals he was sleeping in at hearing the commotion. Standing on his booties, he looked out the door to see what was going on.

"BANG BANG!" Nao shouted while pointing her index finger and thumb of both hands like a gun.

"I wanna play…" He murmured while continuing to watch.

"Shizuru, we're gonna spiral! Bail out! Bail out!" The officer instructed as she tried to move away from the bullets.

"I can't leave you behind, Natsuki!"

"Just do it!"

The young first grader jumped out from the wagon, rolling on the carpet floor. Once she made sure that she had survived the landing, she looked over at Natsuki, who was about to crash into a pile of laundry. (They dumped the clothes to get the basket)

"Natsuki!"

Flames erupted from the engine as Shizuru scrambled to get to her beloved partner.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!" She cried in anguish as she fought through the fire and debris to get to her.

"I hurt my knee…" The child whimpered, pointing to her carpet burn. Her friend poked it once to test for pain before picking her up in a piggyback ride position.

The ambulance took off into the night, carrying the injured officer and her concerned partner.

All meeting in the kitchen, Shizuru impatiently tugged on the woman's apron, trying to distract her from preparing dinner.

"Mai, Natsuki got a boo-boo."

"And Nao called me stupid!"

"Oooh…" Nagi pointed accusingly at the hurt girl.

"You said a bad word!" Nao announced, taking the opportunity when it came.

"No I didn't!"

"I heard you! I heard you!" Little Nagi shouted with a wicked grin.

"You're lying!"

"Nuh-uh, lying is bad!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Mai, what about Natsuki…"

The orange haired busty chef sighed before face palming. "I hate babysitting…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EXTRA (just for some more shits and giggles)

"Okay, now tell me what happened." Mai asked the group after getting them all to calm down.

The lamp that dangled from the ceiling swayed, sending light left and right; constantly giving and taking away vision. A fiery redhead sat in a chair, arms and legs tied to it. She glared up at those responsible for her predicament, wishing horrible things to happen to them.

"Fess up, Yuuki." One spoke in a husky voice. She sported crutches from the earlier incident. "We know you did it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Officer." She replied innocently, even adding a flashy smile.

"If you don't take responsibility for your actions Miss Yuuki, we'll force you to." The other spoke in Kyoto-ben and had perfect posture.

"Force me? How do you plan to do that?" She laughed, mocking their plan and their power.

"With this!" Natsuki held up a spider stuffed animal.

"Julia!" Nao humped up and down to snatch it from her, but continually failed. "How did you get her?"

Grinning triumphantly, she pointed to Nagi who had found it in "the African Safari" or as Mai liked to call it "the closet."

The three year old glared at the only male with as much anger as she could. "You're my rival now!"

"Hey! Don't threaten the witnesses!" The cop barked at the suspect, causing her to flinch back in her seat.

"As we were saying…If you don't give us the answer we require, we just might do something to your little friend to make you." Shizuru spoke with a pleasant smile, despite her words.

"If you two break "Julia", Natsuki, you won't get to have Mayo, and Shizuru, no tea for you." The parental figure intervened, just about having another of their pretend games.

"What? No, no we're sorry!" They replied in panic unison.

"Please, parents, come home soon…"

Author's Notes: XD I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks for reading!


End file.
